Growing Old
by Midnight KAT04
Summary: A one-shot on what it's like for Elizabeth as she struggles with watching those around her grow old and die, constantly losing family and friends, and not being able to move one herself. I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins or its characters.


_She was laying there, lifeless and injured, unable to heal herself. Merlin had explained it was because she had so much empathy for others that it was impossible for her to heal herself. So, he went and told her that if she died he wouldn't have a reason to live. Suddenly, her life lasting became important and she healed. Him saying those words suck with her and she became unable to age, because to do so promised death. So, they stayed that way for years upon years, living extended lifespans with the other sins. Watching family and friends die over the years wore on everyone, but not so much as it did on Elizabeth, who had come up with a way to stop the pain, but how could she tell him?_

She heard him behind her, approaching with heavy steps. She knew what this was about in an instant; how could she not?

"Elizabeth." The hurt and betrayal in that one word was enough to bring tears to her eyes and knock her to her knees. She never made it to the ground, of course; he would always be there to catch her.

"Sir Meliodas. Remember when I used to call you nothing but that?"

Still cradling her on the ground, he gave her breast a good squeeze. "Remember when I did that all the time?" They both smiled, because these habits had never really died down no matter how much time passed or how many children or grandchildren or great grandchildren came and went. The mood became serious again in a hurry when Meliodas remembered what his initial intent had been.

"Why?" He choked out the word, barely able to talk through the confusion and hurt coursing through him. She hadn't even needed that much; she owed him an explanation. It was not just her that would be affected by this decision.

"I don't know how you did it for 3,000 years alone. I have you and the other sins, and I still cannot bear to watch my friends and family die-"

"Elizabeth, when I was getting my strength back I had to live through your death a thousand times over." The mounting wrath, the demon inside, was threatening to spill over; the marks that had not been present for years now were returning. "And I promised myself that I would never have to endure that again, because I don't know what would happen if I were to lose you again."

"Meliodas, love, it's just so hard..." The words wouldn't come, because she saw that her request was selfish; why should she get the peace of dying while he had to remain alive and alone once more?

"I know, and I know that after you die, you'll be reincarnated. I just _can't lose you, not for a second more_." The marks that had begun to show themselves again became clearer, deeper; a terrifying pitch black that consumed his body, his face, his eyes. He was holding her tight, too tight, as memories of every time he'd lost her or been close to losing her resurfaced.

"Please, Meliodas, calm down!" She wiggled in his grip, freeing her arms and wrapping them around his head, pulling it down into her chest, his safe place. No matter what form he was in, she would always be there for him. This was the first time since the ten commandments were around he had lost his temper in this way, and Elizabeth had forgotten how terrifying he could be. "Please, please, please don't be so upset. I'll go back to healing myself, to keeping myself immortal. Please, don't be so upset."

Finally, he relaxed into her, and then twisted so she was cradled in his lap, face in his chest. "Elizabeth...I'm sorry. This is a choice you're making and my selfishness should not stop you."

"But, Meliodas, the same goes for me. I'm being selfish, wanting peace while you continue to live and suffer."

"You will reincarnate and have a lot of growing to do. In the meantime, I can watch over our family. But I need you to do something for me. At lease wait for Harley and Eileen to be old enough to understand what you're doing; they may look like you but they have my temper. I'm sure you've noticed, and they've already lost their parents."

"I can do that. Thank you." A relieved smile spread across her lips, and Meliodas couldn't help but steal a kiss.

"I'll find you when you come back."

"Will you take me in, like you were going to before?"

"Nah, it's less weird if someone else raises you. The neighbors might disapprove otherwise."

"So, who would I go to then?"

"Well...it's your life."

"Who would you say, though?"

"Hmmm. Ban is my best friend, yet King and Diane probably know _you_ the best, plus you'd be in the fairy king's forest growing up. Probably the only human to get to experience that. Plus, Ban and Elaine would be there a lot, so they would be pretty involved. They'd be around you all the time, but me..." He trailed off knowing he couldn't just abandon his family's house. Those that were of him and Elizabeth's bloodline had a place to take refuge there should they need it for any reason, without question, and magical barriers kept outsiders from being welcome.

"You'd be rather far away, but I think that no matter how involved in my life you are or are not I will always grow up to love you." He pulled her into a warm embrace, mulling over their situation with an open mind.

"I will visit you every chance I get. My only wish is that you are no one else's, and as long as I can get that I suppose I could handle you being reincarnated as many times as you wish to be. 'Sides, I just might enjoy watching you fall in love with me over and over again."

And with that the hardest conversation they'd ever had to have was over, making room in their hearts for something more lighthearted.

"So, Meliodas, what will you name me in my next life."

He looked bewildered for a moment, then scoffed, "Elizabeth, of course. I couldn't call you anything else. I don't think I'll have you know you're a reincarnation, either; not at first. I imagine it would be less interesting if you knew everything from the start." Elizabeth groaned, knowing that this decision could make for some very interesting lifetimes. It was then that she decided to keep a journal of all of the lives she lived, starting with her life as Liz. She would ask Meliodas for the details of that lifetime later; for now she wanted to let him feel her there and bask in his love.


End file.
